Through the looking glass
by thephoenixsong
Summary: The descendants of Camelot are brought into the past by Morgana. To try and teach her father a lesson. Want could possibly go wrong.


**Through the looking glass**

by thephoenixsong

Authors note: This story is based in the world the BBC's Merlin. The characters and actors of Merlin will both appear in this story, along with some original characters of my own.

" _People speaking in the Druid tongue_ " " _ **people mind speaking**_ "

Chapter One - Prophecy

1991

Merlin watched his family dance beneath the summer solace moon enjoying the celebration of old religion. He had lived 1500 years and hadn't aged a day, even though he often worn a glamour in public, but he never worn a glamour with family or with the other members of his clan. His clan was made up of the descendent of Camelot magically and non-magically alike.

He glanced at his many times great-granddaughter and many times great-grandson of Arthur Pendragon dancing together without a care in the world, being that they were 9 years old. Both knew whom they were descendent from and often laughed how mythologist often got the basic facts of Camelot wrong. The children of his clan, for many centuries were born with two names, their druid names and a public name. The girl's Druid was named after him, Merlyn, as she is to be as powerful as him, the first in a millennium a child born to his line was as powerful as him. The boy's Druid name was Arthur, he often reminded Merlin of his namesake, but less selfish. Their public names were Amelia Bayard and Bradley James.

Merlin was thinking of a prophecy that involved both children, he knew he would have to start preparing them, as he knew that this prophecy clan believe in had already occurred and was yet to come at the same time. Basically the prophecy stated the descendants of the court of Camelot would be brought before the court. This was brought to pass by Morgana casting a powerful spell that nearly drained her of her magic, unfortunately she recovered. Only one descendant of each person standing in the court the day of fateful spell was caster, noblemen and commoner alike. However he also knew she got the spell wrong as people near the descendant not related to the people of Camelot also got pulled to the past. He knew it would happen in about 25 years, as he remembered meeting Amelia and Bradley in Camelot and they were approximately mid thirty in age. Yes he would have to prepare them and prepare them he would.

2007

Bradley walked into a coffee shop which was located in a side alley off of oxford street. He looked around looking for his best friend Amelia, he spotted her in a corner with two streaming cups of coffee and reading a book, her ebony hair up in a bun held place by what looked to be a pencil. He smiled thinking typically and started to walk over to her, as he neared her he bent down kissed her on the cheek and dropped into the nearby seat.

"So how did it go?" She questioned him. Bradley had just back from a audition at the BBC and she had no idea for what as he had been unusually invasive. He picked up the spare coffee on the table and took a large sip, waiting for her to look up before giving his answer, it took are about additional further seconds to look up.

"It went okay." He answered with a smirk which he tried to hind behind his coffee cup. She narrowed her eyes at him trying to figuring out what he was leaving out of his story. Not in the mood to play his games today after a hectic day at the lab she worked at she just shook her head and starting drinking her coffee.

"Your not going as ask about the role?" "Are you ready to tell me?" She questioned back. He could tell by her tone her day didn't go as planned, she had a big presentation today to her additional funding her lab needed to continue their research in rare blood disorders. He knew sharing his news would brighten her day and he would do anything to keep and make her happy.

"Of course, now that I got the part I can tell family and very close friends whom won't spill the beans." She perked up a bit after gearing that he was going to tell her about his new job, glad he had finally got a break in the industry he had loved since his family moved to Florida when he was a child. "The BBC have been casting for a new fantasy period drama, set in medieval times, about magic, dragons and knights." Amelia let out a single laugh and stated "really?" Especially considering whom he was descendant from, "what's the show called?"

He could help but beam a smile at her and just stated a single word "Merlin." Shocked and surprised Amelia lent back in her chair.

Her mind was going at a hundred miles a second working out what details his revelation, her through to stopped after thinking of the character he could be playing. She narrows her eyes at him and directed her following thoughts to him " ** _you're playing Arthur Pendragon aren't you!?" "What do you think_**!" He directed back at her. "Of course you are." She muttered under are breath. Thinking of the ridiculous thought he was playing his ancestor she started laughing in earnest, which Bradley couldn't help but join in.

End of chapter 1 - this chapter is just setting a little bit of background. The next chapter will be written in Camelot's time. Until next time!


End file.
